¿Podré verte algún día?
by lunaperlada
Summary: -¿Por qué no me mira a los ojos?- se preguntó Sasuke, molesto. Ella pasó sus manos delicadamente por el brazo del chico hasta llegar a su mano. Fue allí donde el pelinegro se dio cuenta de todo. Haruno Sakura era ciega...


**¡****Hola!**

**Bueno primero que nada**

**Espero que les agrade mi idea, se que a muchas no le gusta ver a Sakura ciega, pero denle una oportunidad a algo nuevo, para eso estamos aquí ¿no?**** n_nU**

**Bueno pues, las dejo leer.**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Cap I**_

_**La chica de la mansión Haruno.**_

_**Hacia sus maletas con total tranquilidad, era sábado, apenas ayer había terminado la escuela y comenzado el verano. Bueno para los demás, porque para el ya la preparatoria había terminado.**_

_**Con 18 años de edad, Uchiha Sasuke un chico guapísimo, alto, blanco, con un cuerpazo, de cabello negro despeinado, sus ojos negros eran un misterio, tan profundos como un pozo sin fondo. Toda chica a su alrededor babeaba por el. **_

_**Pero como el dice, no tiene tiempo para mujeres que lo que quieren es su atención, y eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.**_

_**Su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto le pidió que lo acompañase a la casa de verano de sus padres, Minato iba a estar ocupado por negocios y se llevaría a Naruto, por lo que este le pidió a Sasuke que lo acompañara, pues presentía que iba a ser algo aburrido.**_

_**En realidad no tenia nada de ganas de ir, pero se trataba de su mejor amigo, y no podía decirle que no después de todo lo que Naruto ha hecho por él**_

_**Mañana por la mañana partirían al pueblo donde se encontraba dicha casa.**_

_**Solo esperaba que no fuera un pueblo caluroso…**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_**-Sasuke, ¿tienes todo empacado cariño?-dijo la dulce voz de su madre. **_

_**-Si, todo está bien mama-dijo Sasuke.**_

_**-¿Y tus pastillas por si te duele la cabeza? ¿Llevas analgésicos? Y condones…-dijo preocupada**_

_**-¡Mama!-regaño**_

_**-lo siento-dijo abrazándolo- Voy a extrañarte hijo- Sasuke sonrío dulcemente, ojala todas la mujeres fuesen como su madre, dulces y bondadosas, pero solo estaban para molestarlo.**_

_**-Volveré pronto mama, no te preocupes- desde que su padre los dejo, el había sido el hombre de la casa junto al parrandero de su hermano mayor-Y dile a Itachi que no te deje sola por las noches-dijo por fin.**_

_**-Estaré bien Sasuke- dijo Mikoto sonriendo**_

_**-Estaré llamando a ver si no estas sola- ella sonrío… **_

_**La bocina del auto de N**__**aruto hizo presencia.**_

_**-¡Teme!- grito su eufórico amigo, bajando del auto.**_

_**-Oye Naruto,**__** no tienes porque gritar- dijo Sasuke con una vena hinchada en su frente.**_

_**-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo agitando sus manos-¿Oye podemos ir mejor en tu auto? El mío tiene una falla en el motor y….**_

_**-Sabia que dirías eso- dijo como si nada, bueno es que siempre hacia lo mismo, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Naruto es Naruto…**_

…

_**Ambos se despidieron de Mikoto para luego emprender el viaje de 6 horas en el Jeep de Sasuke.**_

_**El viaje comenzó con Naruto hablando estupideces, para que 2 horas después se quedara profundamente dormido, haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza.**_

_**-Idiota- susurró el pelinegro divertido. Este viaje si que sería largo.**_

_**Todo el viaje fue entretenido, al menos para Sasuke, habían hermosos bosques, cristalinos lagos que se veían después de la carretera y hasta bellísimas mujeres con curvas bien pronunciadas y un color bronceado de piel, todas vestían poca ropa ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el clima no era ni muy frío ni muy caliente.**_

_**Camino a la casa, solo**__** se detuvieron a cargar la gasolina, cosa que le salio gratis pues la chica que lo atendió, quedó realmente encantada con el pelinegro.**_

_**Luego de eso, el viaje continuó sin ningún problema (Por cierto, con Naruto aún durmiendo) **_

…_**.**_

_**Llegaron a eso de las 2:00pm al pueblo.**_

_**Luego de que Sasuke golpeara fuertemente a Naruto, éste despertó desconcertado preguntándose dónde estaba.**_

_**-Eres un idiota Naruto ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas donde está la casa?- Preguntó el pelinegro alterado con una vena hinchada deteniéndose de golpe en una plaza del pueblo.**_

_**-Oye, Sasuke no te enojes- Decía nervioso.**_

_**-¡¿Qué no me enoje? Hiciste que manejara por horas, prácticamente solo, pues te recuerdo que te quedaste dormido, y ahora me sales con esta estupidez- Si, realmente estaba enojado.**_

_**-Bu…Bueno, no puede estar demasiado lejos- explicó, Sasuke miró a su alrededor desde el interior de su Jeep, el pueblo no era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño, era hermoso, todo era verde, boscoso, habían muchas mansiones.**_

_**Ambos salieron del auto para mirar mejor y tratar de hacer recordar a Naruto la dirección.**_

_**-Viviste aquí toda tu infancia y aun así no recuerdas la dirección- sonrió molesto.**_

_**.No es tan facil, el pueblo creció un poco desde la última vez que vine- dijo mirando a su amigo.**_

_**-¿Eso fue hace cuanto tiempo?**_

_**-Ya ni me acuerdo Sasuke- frunció el ceño dándole la espalda- Podríamos…- calló al ver algo que le hizo recordar- Sasuke- llamó.**_

_**-¿Ahora qué?- se recostó del capó del Jeep cansado de eso.**_

_**-Ya lo recuerdo- dijo alegremente.**_

_**-¿En serio?- se incorporó y miró a su rubio amigo con curiosidad.**_

_**-Si, vamos- subió al auto seguido de Sasuke. Naruto le explicó al pelinegro por donde debía pasar.**_

_**Luego de un rato más, por fin habían llegado a su destino… **_

_**Estaciono el Jeep dentro de la mansión y bajaron con cuidado para estirar sus piernas y brazos.**_

_**-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar **_

_**-Por fin- el rubio volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida-Estoy cansado- susurro para si mismo**_

…_**..**_

_**Al entrar, los esposos Uzumaki estaban tomando té en la sala de estar. Al escuchar algunos ruidos, Minato fijó su mirada a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.**_

_**-Por fin llegan, tu madre estaba preocupada, y Mikoto llamo 5 veces- dijo-riendo- yo les dije que estaban bien pero por poco me matan- volvió a reír el rubio.**_

_**-Que bueno que ya están aquí- dijo Kushina, caminando hacia ellos, con su gran panza de 5 meses de embarazo-¿Tienen hambre?-pregunto a los chicos**_

_**-¡Si mucha!- Contestó Naruto alegremente.**_

_**-Yo no, gracias, solo quiero descansar un rato- dijo Sasuke mirando la casa por dentro.**_

_**-Está bien, Naruto llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Minato tranquilamente.**_

…_**..**_

_**Ahora que se fijaba la casa era enorme, un gran salón para fiestas, que a la vez servia de sala de estar, al fondo había 2 puertas las cuales se imagino que seria la cocina, subieron las escaleras y allí habían 6 habitaciones, la del fondo a la derecha era la de huéspedes y por ende la de el.**_

_**Naruto lo dejo ya que tenía mucha hambre y su madre le había preparado su platillo favorito.**_

_**Si adivinaron, rámen.**_

…

_**Sasuke se tiro en la cama y vio la hora en su celular, eran las 3:00pm se dispuso a llamar a su madre. Luego de dos repiques, esta contesto.**_

_**-¡Sasuke! Estaba tan preocupada… ¿Llegaste bien cariño?- pregunto agitada.**_

_**-Si mama, estoy bien- sonrió.**_

_**-Eso me tranquiliza- dijo dando un suspiro- y ¿Cómo es el pueblo? ¿Es lindo? ¿Cómo es la gente?-dijo animada**_

_**-¡mama! Acabo de llegar- dijo con su característica media sonrisa.**_

_**-¡Lo se!-río bajito.**_

_**-¿Itachi esta en casa?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta**_

_**-Si, esta en su habitación-Sasuke se sorprendió un poco-¿quieres hablar con el?- dijo como si nada ¿En realidad estaba en la casa? Eso era sorprendente.**_

_**-Si por favor- dijo de una vez, mientras su madre llamaba a Itachi, él se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, corrió un poco las ventanas para ver que había más allá de éstas. Se sorprendió al ver el paisaje.**_

_**Tenia una vista hermosa, se podía ver parte del pueblo y el bosque, también podía verse la mansión de al lado, donde en la misma dirección de la ventana donde estaba el, se veía otra, allí una chica de cabellos rosa estaba sentada en el marco de esta, su mirada estaba clavada en un sitio fijo.**_

_**Sin duda alguna dejo a Sasuke asombrado, aunque no estaban muy cerca, pudo ver su bello rostro con claridad, ella sonrío a la nada y agacho la cabeza, el pelinegro se preguntaba que estaría mirando, y la respuesta llego pronto.**_

_**Un perro Golden Retriever puso ambas patas en sus piernas, ella ensancho más su sonrisa y se enderezó hacia atrás al sentir al perro lamer su rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír también, aún con el teléfono en su oído. **_

_**-¡Hermanito!-esa voz lo saco de su nube**_

_**-¿Itachi?-dijo el azabache**_

_**-El mismo ¿Qué'? ¿No me reconoces la voz ahora?-dijo bromeando**_

_**-No, es solo que me parece extraño que estés en la casa- dijo serio, y seguia mirando a la pelirrosa que acariciaba a su perro.**_

_**-Se que soy un callejero, pero mama esta sola, no pretendo dejarla aquí- dijo en tono serio, sasuke levanto una ceja-En vez de eso… ¡La llevare conmigo a todas partes!**_

_**-¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra Itachi!- gritó lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara- No quiero enterare que llevaste a mi madre a un bar de mala muerte- dijo ahora en susurro, escucho las risitas del otro lado del teléfono.**_

_**-no seas tonto Sasuke, solo bromeaba ¿Oye llama después si? Tengo sueño- Y ahí esta el Itachi que conoce.**_

_**-D**__**e acuerdo, mañana los llamo- se despidieron los hermanos y Sasuke se quedo allí en la ventana, mirando a esa enigmática chica.**_

…_**.**_

_**Ahora si tenia tiempo de verla mejor, solo se le veía la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero eso basto para que el pelinegro la observara detalladamente.**_

_**Traía un vestido violeta, sin mangas, su cabello rosa, muy extraño, nunca había visto tal color, era largo y liso y tenía las puntas ligeramente onduladas, solo la podía ver de perfil, pero se notaba que era hermosa.**_

_**¡No podía creer que Naruto tuviera una vecina de tal magnitud!**_

_**Otro ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, esta vez era la puerta abriéndose, Naruto hacia acto de presencia.**_

_**-Teme. Pensé que dormías-Dijo sorprendido y nervioso, Sasuke levantó una ceja-quería tomarte una foto y subirla a Internet- Habló con notable decepción.**_

_**-Aha- emitió para sentarse en la cama, sin prestarle atención.**_

_**-¿Que estabas mirando?-pregunto acercándose a la ventana**_

_**-Nada- dijo despreocupado. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la chica.**_

_**-¡¿Sakura-chan?- grito eufórico para luego correr a la puerta**_

_**-¿Sakura?- le pregunto**_

_**-Ven vamos- dijo jalándolo **_

_**-¿A donde**__**?- dijo molesto**_

_**-Te presentare a una vieja amiga…. ¡Vamos!**_

…_**.**_

…

_**Naruto y Sasuke fueron a la mansión de al lado, el rubio toco el timbre muchísimas veces desesperado para que le abrieran la puerta.**_

_**-Oye Naruto, ten un poco mas de respeto- dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver como seguía tocando el timbre.**_

_**-No hay problema, yo conozco a estas personas desde que era un niño, te va a caer bien Sakura-chan ¡Lo se!**_

_**Luego de tocar varias veces mas, una chica abrió la puerta, una chica hermosa, de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado que al verlos ahí se sonrojo un poco.**_

_**-¡Hola! Soy Naruto y el Sasuke- estaba emocionado**_

_**-Hola…- susurró ella. Naruto la miró extrañado, jamás la había visto por aquí.**_

_**-¿Y tu eres…?- preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke suspiró cansado, donde quiera que veían una chica linda, allí estaba Naruto esperando conocerla.**_

_**-Yo soy… Hinata-dijo con voz bajita, y los miro como esperando a que el chico dijera que estaba haciendo ahí**_

_**-Es un lindo nombre Hinata- dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- Oh, somos amigos de Sakura-chan- dijo tranquilamente, el rostro de curiosidad de Hinata cambió a uno de amabilidad- ¿Podemos verla?**_

_**-Claro, ella esta en su habitación- se hizo a un lado- pasen**_

_**-¡Gracias!- dijo él entrando.**_

_**-Yo te espero aquí afuera- dijo Sasuke**_

_**-¿Por que?- dijo Naruto, Hinata los miraba con curiosidad**_

_**-S**__**olo entra y no te tardes- el pelinegro se recostó en uno de los pilares del pórtico.**_

_**-Ok- dijo y Entro a la casa junto con la chica**_

…

…_**.**_

_**La gran mansión, era parecida a la de Naruto, con respecto al modelo, la diferencia claro esta que era la decoración.**_

_**Subieron las escaleras y la habitación del fondo a la izquierda era la de ella. Hinata toco un par de veces y luego de un "pase" de una voz suave, entraron.**_

_**-Sakura, alguien vino a verte- dijo en tono dulce Hinata. Sakura quien se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana, se levanto y dio un par de pasos al frente.**_

_**-¿Quién?- dijo sonriente la chica**_

_**-Cuanto tiempo Sakura-chan- habló Naruto suavemente acercándose a la chica.**_

_**-¿Naruto?- dijo emocionada y levantando su mano al frente, como queriendo tocarlo. El se acerco y estiro su mano hasta que ella la pudo sentir.**_

_**Ella recorrió suavemente el brazo de Naruto hasta llegar a su rostro, con ambas manos lo acaricio, empezó por tocar las cejas del chico, sus parpados, nariz, boca y también su cabello.**_

_**-No has cambiado mucho Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa radiante**_

_**-tu tampoco, sigues igual de hermosa que siempre**_

_**-Bu… Bueno… yo los dejo solos un momento- dijo la sonriente Hinata para luego salir de la habitación.**_

_**-Me alegra tanto volver a escuchar tu voz Naruto- Sonrió con sinceridad**__**-¿Cuando volviste?- pregunto la chica**_

_**-Recién hoy….Oye, no sabia que estabas aquí en el pueblo-sonrió alegremente**_

_**-llevo 2 años aquí, es mas tranquilo que América- dijo poniendo su manos en el brazo del chico.**_

_**-Ya veo- dijo pensativo**_

_**Sakura seguía sonriendo y Naruto recordó algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien**_

_**-Sakura-chan, ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo jalándola para que salieran de la habitación.**_

_**-Ok, ok no tan rápido Naruto- dijo entre risas**_

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

_**Naruto llevo a Sakura hasta el pórtico, donde estaba Sasuke con su pose despreocupada y tomando una limonada, seguro Hinata se la había llevado.**_

_**-Teme- Sasuke se asusto, no los había escuchado por nada**_

_**-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites Bakka- dijo realmente molesto, Sakura soltó una risita, fue ahí donde el la noto.**_

_**Con sus manos sostenía en brazo de Naruto, estaba riendo y con su mirada fija en la nada, como si lo ignorara.**_

_**-olvídalo…. Sasuke ella es Sakura-chan-el la miro, pero ella seguía con sus ojos fijos en el frente, era como si no lo quisiera mirar. Eso lo molesto un poco, pensó que era una maleducada **_

_**-¿Por qué no me mira a los ojos?- frunció el ceño harto de la situación ¡Ella lo estaba ignorando!**_

_**Sakura levanto su mano, tal cual hizo con Naruto**_

_**-Oh, lo olvide- se soltó del agarre de Sakura y tomo a Sasuke por el brazo y lo dejo frente a ella, había olvidado que Sasuke no tenía idea del estado de Sakura.**_

_**Sasuke era más alto así que la miraba desde arriba, mientras que ella solo se dispuso a tocar su brazo, él se tensó un poco, eso fue extraño, la chica viajó por su brazo hasta llegar a la mano.**_

_**-Hola soy Sakura- dijo con ambas manos en la de Sasuke, fue ahí donde el se dio cuenta de todo….**_

_**-"Pero que"…- pensó, miró a la chica sumamente sorprendido-"¿**__**Ella es ciega?"- se preguntó.**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**_

Hasta aquí el primer capi Espero que les guste

Nos leemos.


End file.
